The present disclosure relates to detecting arcing events in a plasma processing system, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for detecting light emission from an arcing event.
Plasma processing systems are used to process substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), ion implantation, and resist removal. Diagnostic tools are often used to monitor a state of the plasma in order to understand and minimize defects to substrates during the manufacturing process. One source of defects during plasma processing is related to arcing events. Arcing can cause material degradation of a wafer being processed, including undesirable sputtering of the substrate material, and can also cause damage to the plasma processing system itself. Other abnormal characteristics of the plasma can cause defects or lower yield of production devices.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.